phandazzilers_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Waterdeep: Dragon Heist - Session XIII
Navigation Session List Last Full Group Session: Session X The Grand Opening Last Session: Session XII Jenny O' The Arboretum Next Session: Session XIV Full Moon Madness Basics & Rundown Out of Game Date played: 2020-01-26 Session Title: Skeemo's Delivery In-game Date: lorem ipsum Location: Waterdeep Player Characters: (Alphabetical order) *''Choo-Cha'' (Cory) *''Gooz'' (Aaron) *''Sowron Stormwind'' (Garrett) What the Hell Happened As Sowron, Gooz & Choo-Cha meet up in the main hall they notice there is no one else in the bar, literally no one (other than Lif). Sowron ''suspects that [[Vincent Trench|''Vincent Trench]] may be a Rakshasa & may have killed ''Shumptha-wen'' the night before. After the party cannot find Gumplin (as he did not sleep in the room'' Gooz'' & Choo-Cha ''the night before) they suspect he too may be dead as well. They do a sweep of the house along with ''Lif & find that no one is in the building. Gooz, anxious to see how much money they made on their opening night opens the safe. Gumplin's ''dead body falls out, they determine the cause of death to be asphyxiation from probably being trapped in the safe overnight. ''Sowron ''swears that it must be this Rakshasa that killed ''Gumplin as well. Choo-Cha notices that the Moonblade that was locked in the safe is missing & Sowron ''changes his suspect to ''Anders. ''Gooz counts the money and determines the bar made 300 GP on opening night. After a quick breakfast, the players search ''Gumplin's ''hovel to see if that can garner any further insight or evidence. They read his diary which expressed how happy he was to be back at work & have his mind off everything that has happened to him, but is concerned that he may have become to obsessive about it already. He goes onto mention he is excited to help plan 'Spookies' franchising. Mentions that he wishes to go back to Goblinville, the city that he was born in one day to see his family. ''Choo-Cha mentions that Goblinville is far east. Both Gooz & Choo-Cha ''mention to ''Sowron ''that they have to make a delivery for the Zhentarim's Doom Raider faction. ''Sowron ''is willing to come along as long as ''Gooz cases Disguise self onto Sowron. Sowron ''notices that 'Frewn's Brews' is still standing and Jadger'' is still nowhere to be found. Skeemo's Delivery They headed out from Spookies to pick up the potions from Skeemo Weirdbottle's shop: 'Skeemo's Concoctions'. Skeemo gives the party about not being open for breakfast & Sowron ''divulges that they found 2 dead bodies in their bar from the previous night. ''Skeemo , either not caring or not wanting to know more gives the party 4 potions to deliver to the woman with the purple robes known by the moniker Black Viper by the God-Catcher statue in the Castle Wards. Upon exiting the shop, the party inspects the potions & Sowron ''determines they are actually Potions of Poison forged perfectly to look like Potions of Mindreading, down to the smell. They decide to deliver the potions and ask as little questions as possible. After 30 minutes of walking towards the Castle Ward, ''Gooz ''sees someone tailing them, a kolbold that looks like a Halfling Vagrant. They devise a plan that ''Choo-Cha will confront the kolbold while the Gooz & Sowron ''attempt to make it to the Castle Wards with the potions. ''Choo-Cha approaches the kolbold & throws up the Hail Tiamat gesture & the kolbold draws a dagger. Choo-Cha makes a scene by casting Mage Armour & yelling that this kolbold is assaulting him. immediately afterwards the kolbold Mind Blasts the Choo-Cha throwing her onto the ground prone. Choo-Cha grappled the kolbold put him in a full nelson when another kolbold & bugbear bearing the marks of the Xanthar Guild approach. A crowd has formed. The bugbear screaming at Choo-Cha in Goblin tells him that they have aligned themselves poorly, proceeding to throw a javelin right through the first kolbold hitting Choo-Cha. ''The first kolbold went limp as the second kolbold Mind Blasts ''Choo-Cha. ''Resisting the spell, they dodge out of the way as the bugbear attempt to hit her with a morningstar. She casts invisibility & slinks away as the bugbear screams again in Goblin that they will find her again, the kolbold telepathically communicates to ''Choo-Cha ask her to tell Sowron ''that Xanthar sends his regards. ''Gooz ''& ''Sowron ''make it to the God-Cather statue find the [[Black Viper|''Black Viper]] waiting in a coach for hire. They exchange the potions & receive payment of 5 PP each. They do not ask questions & they do not tell her that the potions are poisonous. We Have to Open the Bar Choo-Cha catches up to the party & they determine they should let someone from the Doom Raiders know that they completed the delivery. The party goes to the Yawning Portal to let ''Yagra Stonefist'' know that the delivery was complete. After [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Yagra_Stonefist Yagra] & Gooz ''flirt, [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Yagra_Stonefist ''Yagra] congratulates Sowron ''for killing a Xanthar Guild member. He denies it saying he was a friend & she is taken aback saying that the Xanthar Guild members are not to be trusted. ''Sowron ''backpedals insisting that their friendship was not guild or faction related. She is skeptical but takes him at his word. ''Sowron ''then asks who did she come by this information & she says everyone is talking about it. ''Sowron ''becomes convinced that he is indeed being set up by someone & needs to find [[Vincent Trench|''Vincent Trench]]. '' They go back to the bar remembering that they have to open it as they no longer have ''Gumplin. When they arrive they see Julian sitting at the bar chatting with someone as Lif ''is pouring him a drink, the bar is quiet but still not empty. ''Sowron, looking around the bar says: "Guys, I'm starting to worry about Jadger" - Sowron Stormwind